Luomiskertomus
This page is for Mashlia's 8 opetuslapses chapters of creation and life and lore. Chapter 01: Wet Birth of Mashlia Olipa kerran Prinssi Rohg. Rohg istui istumassa. Oli wörtit istumiset. Then happened worse... Mash was madness... Mash tell everyone... Kill Maito... No Maito... I mean... Doctor Slothien... Rainetar, Rainette's mother also... Then Raikku say... Love all! Then Mash was liek… I hate all I go die in sewer… Mash died in sewer... The end... wört. End of Chapter one… Ded of Mash… NO !!!! DOCTOR SLOTHIEN HAPPEN ADN RESURRECT MASH (jk) This is what real happened. There was only Mash. Mash say: ‘’Tulkoon Mashlia’’’ and Mashlia tuli… All of the kansa of Mashlia was wet… Mash.. what have u done… Ecchi mash… Chapter 02: Better Under Tower Ded was all time thing. Very wört in 80ses when time was music euro beat. Then come this: Night of faiaa. All time Have 70-luku’s Justin Bierbers do car drive, and pop music in bass hard. There then Mash drive. Is Mash have car licenses? If no then just drive buses so need no lisenssi only raha. There Mash had very nice buss kusk. Tell all have hyvää tuulispäivää and has very grow beard. Look big bear and very sun shiner. Bus drove in this: Oja and here got Mash rip. Known from this day onwards as this: Oja-Mash. THE END OF THIS CHAPTER. (Not the song) here link: for song https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lIdxS_e89Vg Chapter 03: Flood All of mashliua was under water… And tower… Mashlia needed a hero… Someone who can save all of Mashlia.. Someone strong.. And Blazing… Someone like the Great Mako… Mako was greatest wizarded. Real Great. Did all this magic and kakka. Mash was very pahoillaan kaikesta mitä oli tehnyt… Ja pyysi apua suurelta makolta. Mako oli valmis auttamaan Mashia ja pelastamaan koko Mashlian :;=) I mean… Mako did magics and carry from elohell whole Mashliua away! Chapter 04: Chapter Saving Private Zinle On this beautiful day Mako has left mashlia. But there was jotakin wrong.. Mash didnt find his uskollinen ystävänsä Zinleä mistään. Mash think something bad happende to Simol. Mahs told all his army to go look for Sinle. Kukaa ei kuiteskaan löytäny Joonasta. Oltiin siis ns kusessa. Vittu kaikki menee päin helvettiä… Raikku friendzoned?!?! Wtf Rainette i need ur love pls give it to me… Joo elikkäs i htink i go sleep now…. Im sad.. Raig thats okai.. U must do pyhiinvaellus with Amshe iloinen! Chapter 5 : Strema dag Wash day in morning… All do morning thing. But there 1 no know what do: Is this all of mashlia. Have gone day thing do. But when come this eveningday all come together in homo strema. There then määlys shout meemis and watch Opera singer paly games for kidz. There is this one mod erator kalled: This: Simol Has power of one: Know all 100 hundred pokemon, and get shiny all days. There have breed 2 pikatsus and get have wolf babys. But if have Vilee do watsh when breed happen this: Mooses. Because Vilee and Zonel have very intresting fakts do but when all day be in oven grow some pääsiäis rairuoho which can be this: BLAZE IT FGT. But when Zines and Vielees wave at Mash grave to Mash-ossan have blow in recorder for play song: My Heart Will Go On. there then have Vilees and Zineals do this song: while have all of masakistis dance in rhytm to Masa dance. Excepts Rohgs who is have dance to giropponki ja ryyni. CHAPTER 69 : RAIKUN PYHIINVAELLUS FEAT MAHS Mash saw that raikku had something on his mind. It was this cute gi mene helvettiin. Rainette. Mash knew he had to send raine to loveschool. "Loveschool was greatest" - Raine 2014.